Blood Traits
by Dramastuff
Summary: Snape loves Lily, and she loves him. They are best friends. What happens when he uses the one word that would wreck everything? The one word that would end everything that they had.
1. Chapter One: Friendship

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter and never will. J. K. Rowling is the sole creator and I am but a humble fanfic writer who wishes to flex her story telling abilities.**

It had been that day, all those years ago and he figured out what true love was like. He knew that the red hair and the beautiful green eyes were always going to make his heart melt. He had built up walls and attempted to keep everything as it was. Yet this young girl, with the flaming hair, touched his heart and soul.

All the days that had passed in the sunshine, talking about Hogwarts and everything that he was brought up with. She never had the chance to learn about all of that, and had never heard the simple stories that all children heard. They would lie in the grass and just talk and talk. Everything was perfect and there was nothing wrong with the world. She would tell him stories about a mythical world with strange named people. It was just an odd story. Each ago, he would have mocked this girl; his family wouldn't have allowed him to be-friend her. But now his mother had married a muggle and it was fine. For his parents anyways. The rest of the family weren't very happy about anything.

Eyes closed as he lay upon the bed and memories kept floating in and out of his mind. All of this was amazing really. That she could have such an effect upon him without being around him. They were supposed to meet today and he had made up the most amazing plans for her. She meant the world ot him and he was going to keep their friendship as one, until she was ready for something more. The Slytherin sighed and looked over as people came into the room laughing with a smile. Yaxley laughed, " Severus, what are you up to? Not thinking about that mudblood again? " he asked with a smirk as he threw a pillow at the boy.

Mudblood. That is what they called her. They knew his hate for the world but that is what they thought of her. "No...of course not." he lied easily, knowing they would wreck everything if they knew about it. dark eyes closed as they snickered amongst one another about the vile things she had probably done to get her magic. About all those she had probably murdered to get the magic from their blood. Finally he stood up and grabbed his wand, "I'm going out."he almost shouted at them as he walked out of the dorm.

How come they had to do that? Why did everything have to happen like that? He was put into a house where every single person hated her house and her guts. Butterflies came into his stomach as he walked from the common room and out into the drafty hallway. Sighing, he walked along and bumped into the Head of House. "Sorry Professor Slughorn." he said quietly and attempted to move past the man, but was unable to. "Mr. Snape, I meant to speak with you. Your potions essay...it was the best from your house. I can see great things for you in this field. You are a natural it seemed." he said with a smile and clapped the fifteen year old on the shoulder. Blushing, he pulled away and set off once more.

Walking out into the sunshine, he blinked a few times as he looked around. it was bright and sunny, perfect for his planned date with Lily Evans. That simple word before her name made him shiver with glee. A date. Though she never called them that. With a smile, he walked along until he reached the tree where they had always met. She had always been friends with him and they had claimed this tree in their first year. However, he turned his back to the school to see how alone they would be. Seconds later, small, gentle hands covered his dark eyes. Grip tightened upon his wand and he stood ready to fight. At the giggle and the voice-"Guess who Sev..."-he eased from her grip and hugged her. "Lily!" he said happily.

The red-head laughed and hugged the young man before her. Everyone called her crazy. They always had. He was a Slytherin and she was a muggle-born Gryffindor. Did that make any sense? He hated all the muggles she talked of and hated all other muggle-borns. But she didn't see that when she was around him. Around him was like being around herself. He was just like her, and knew everything she told him. Eyes shone as she hugged the boy and held onto his hand. However as they started to walk, it was her turn to have her eyes covered. " Sev? " she asked a bit worried.

"Calm down Lily, trust me."he said with a smile and walked behind her, leading ehr along slowly as they moved towards the spot he had created for them. He smiled and waved his wand with one final flourish and pulled his hands back from her eyes. "Well?" he asked, shifting from foot to foot nervously.

Lily stood in the middle of a little willow tree, a picnic blanket spread out on the grass beneath them. There were little candles floating around the area, lighting it up and a basket was upon the ground. Lily looked about and could see the water reflecting the sunlight not far away. With a smile, she spun around and hugged the boy. " It is beautiful! " she said happily and hugged him happily.

Severus hugged her tightly and smiled at the young woman in his arms. While they were the same age, he had already grown much taller than her. With a smile, they sat down and began to eat the food. The house elves had outdone themselves with the food and he was shocked to see how much she loved it. He tried to get everything she had liked (well it was hard to see because they were tables apart) but he seemed to have guessed right. With a smile, they kept eating until everything was gone.

Popping open a bottle of Butterbeer, he poured it into two glasses and smiled. They leaned back and started to drink, and laugh. It was just nice to sit together and be happy about everything. With a smile, he looked at her when they finished the first glass and looked at the white fluff upon her lips. Biting his lip softly, he leaned closer and rose a pale, shaking hand. Wiping it from her lip, he looked into her green eyes. They were watching him carefully, looking at everything. Hand ran across her cheek and cupped her chin. Looking at her carefully, he leaned forward slowly.

Lily's hands rose up and rested against his shoulders as her best friend leaned towards her. Eyes fluttered closed as their lips met in the middle someplace. His lips were cold against her own, and a little harsher than others she had kissed. He was still gentle with her, taking it all slowly, but there was a lust behind it she didn't know much about. As the kisses became a little longer, a hand moved up and rested within his black hair. Some said it was greasy, but she found it was just thin. That it was thin and less healthy than others. It wasn't gross and was soft in her fingers.

His own hands grasped her waist and pulled her closer. The girl's legs curled underneath her as she shifted closer to him. It was nice to hold onto her like this and to be able to snog her. She was the sweetest thing in the world and tasted like Butterbeer and candy floss. He had tasted it at the fair near their home town. She had brought him some...With a smile, he leaned her back onto the ground and knelt over her softly. "I-I love you Lily Evans. You're my best friend...and I really do love everything about you. Even if you are a Gryffindor. " he whispered with a smirk. He liked to joke with her a tiny bit. Even in heated moments like this.

What began as innocent snogging began to become more and more personal and passionate. Neither of them really minded, but it was clear that they were starting to get reckless; they were only fifteen. That was too much. "LILY EVANS! WHERE ARE YOU?" a voice called and the girl jumped up quickly. Her chest rose and fell rapidly. She pulled the shirt she wore back over her head and watched Severus stand up as well, panting as hard as her. "Lily..." he whispered weakly, reaching a hand out towards her. She couldn't leave...not now.

" Sev..." she whispered and pulled him close, kissing him before pulling back, " Coming Alice. " she called back and ran off her hair flying out behind her, the marks he had left upon her neck barely covered from the shirt and her hair. She lightly looked at him once more and watched him wave sadly. Blinking back tears, she looped arms with her girlfriends and started to walk with them towards the school once more.

Sitting down sadly, he waved his wand and watched everything go back into place and fix itself. With a sigh, he stood up and fixed his button up shirt and walked back towards the school as well. That was going to be his new dream. Everything that he and Lily had shared and what could have happened. Licking his lips, he moved into the castle and looked up and saw her red hair in the stairs before she disappeared from sight. Eyes closed painfully and he set off to the Library. Better to go there and wait for a while. It killed the time between seeing his 'friends' and seeing Potter and his strange friends.

That was all that had happened that day. That was all they were going to remember for the entire week. That was the best thing possible. Neither spoke of it to friends, but their shared a new secret that everyone would mock them for. But both loved it...

So that is my new litte fanfic about Severus Snape and Lily Evans. So what do you think? Keep writing or leave it as a one-shot? Up to you all.


	2. Chapter Two: Classes

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter and never will. J. K. Rowling is the sole creator and I am but a humble fanfic writer who wishes to flex her story telling abilities.**

Stolen moments when she wasn't on duty as a prefect were the highlights of the day. They could spend time together and they could do anything they wanted. Anything and everything that they dreamed about. Nothing went fast, they went at her speed. That was the least he could do for the girl in his arms. She meant the world to him and he could never see her get hurt again.

Sitting in Potions, he found himself looking over at her more and more often. The way she looked as she laughed, and flicked her hair back over her was a goddess and everything was perfect. She would glance at him once in a while, and he would coyly look away with a smirk on his lips and pretend to be paying attention to the lesson that Slughorn was teaching. It was rather boring stuff. He had taught himself all of that and improved upon the common steps. Made them a lot better and easier to follow. After all, this was his passion now. He loved potions as much as he loved Lily Evans. As he looked at her, a frown came onto his lips. A little paper crane was fluttering over to his desk. Looking up, he noticed the four Gryffindor boys snickering together. Frowning even deeper, he opened the paper.

The image moved and showed, he assumed, James using magic on him to pull him up into the air with one leg and he hung upside down, spinning and calling out. Lily was under James' free arm, laughing and kissing his cheek. The other three were standing about and laughing, taking turns to punch or kick the spinning boy. Hand closed around the paper, crumpling it up and then he ripped it with a frown. The others at his table looked at him and the anger that shone through his dark eyes. He hated that Potter boy. Even after everything he had seen, they still mocked him, threatening him every time he went to tell about their very real secrets. He knew about them and knew everything that they were doing. But he couldn't tell. Lily seemed to like that Lupin fellow, for he was smart, and that was enough for him.

As his hand rose, she looked over at him softly and noticed the limp pieces of paper on the ground. She bit her lip and wrote quick note and sent it to him; begging him to stop and talk it through with her instead. It would be better for everyone. While she wouldn't admit it, she knew that James Potter was sweet on her. She didn't want him to get upset and blame her for not stopping the Slytherin. Everyone knew that they were best friends and they could tell something more was going on with the two of them. No one dared to say anything for fear of getting Severus angry. He knew a spell that most others didn't...one that seemed deadly. Green eyes fluttered closed and the class stood up moments later. Eyes opened and looked around. Glancing at the clock, she realised that their class was finally done and lunch was next. Smiling, she stood up but took her time. Finally, Sev came over to her and took her hand as they walked out together.

" I'm sorry. I couldn't watch you do that. They would have never let you live that down. They already think you are a snitch. " she said quietly and smiled at him as they walked along slowly, not wanting people to see them. They were too different for others to accept them right now. Maybe next year or the year after when people finally matured enough to handle themselves and others as well. With a smile, she closed her eyes and started to walk along. Suddenly, he pulled her behind a pillar and pressed his lips to her own. " I love you Lily Evans. " he whispered to her before smiling at the girl. Her cheeks flushed softly as she walked with him once more.

"SNAPE!" came the voice and she jumped and dropped his hand quickly, creating a little distance between them. Dolohov and Yaxley were walking towards them, wands drawn and pointed at Lily. Snape stepped between them. " You yelled? " he said with a frown and looked at the two wands, " Put those away. You're not foolish enough to use them anyways. " he said with a frown, but drew his own wand as did Lily. Yaxley chuckled, " Shut up Sev. No one asked you. It's her we want. ' he said.

Lily took a small step back as the two boys kept talking to Severus. "We want to see how muddy her blood is. Now, step aside and you'll be okay. Just hand her over. She is a mudblood and nothing else. " he said with a smirk and moved towards Lily. Snape shot a curse at the boys and they were blown backwards. " Run! " he shouted and watched as the love of his life took off running towards the Great Hall. The three boys stood there and dueled until Slughorn came out. " Enough boys. What is going on here? " he asked, holding them all in his large hands. "We were...practising. ' Snape said, knowing that his favourite professor would buy the transparent story. Slughorn let them go, " Fine. But no more boys. Duel in your Defense Against the Dark Arts class alright? " The three boys mumbled a 'yes sir' and walked off. Yaxley clapped Snape on the back with a smile, " Wonderful mate. You got us off. Still don't understand why you protected that mudblood. She isn't worth your time. Friends with all those blood traitors. " The boy simply nodded and sat down at the table sadly.

Well that had blown it all. He didn't know what to think about everything. he had messed up big time. He should have just walked with her until they were in the Great Hall or outside. That was where he could have given her a quick kiss before people saw them. Closer to safety. Hopefully, she didn't blame him. She had gotten off safely and he was fine as well. Looking down the Gryffindor table, she found him and was glad that they were sitting, fancying one another. Eyes locked upon her green ones and he smiled, glad to see she smiled and waved. As that Prewett girl, Alice, turned around, he looked away, sneering at James Potter and his group. They were laughing and happy and having a right ol' time.

"Hey Lily, can I-uh-ask you something? " James asked as he leaned closer to the red-head that had caught his attention for some time. She nodded her head and he grinned a little more, " I was wondering if you wanted to, you know, wanted to-umm-go to Hogsmead with me next weekend. I mean as a, kinda like a, date? " he asked with a smile, listening to Sirius gave a low cat-call at the messiness of his question. Lily looked at him and then out at the Slytherin table. " I-I don't think so James. " she said and watched his smile disappear, " I mean, I would, but next weekend I am staying here. I have to help tutor some kids. They are too young to go, so I said I would stay behind as well. Maybe next time. " she said with a small smile and stood up as her friends left. James nodded happily and went back to eating and laughing. " PRONGS GOT A DATE!" Sirius yelled out with a laugh, but Severus' head shot up as he looked at Lily. She shook her head a tiny bit at him, but he got up after she left anyways.

Catching up to her, he grabbed her arm and nodded towards the empty classroom. He slipped away and she excused herself and followed him. " You didn't accept his date did you? I thought...we were together. " he said, upset and angry and scared. Was he loosing Lily to the boy he hated the most? Lily smiled and kissed him, " Of course not. I told him I was staying here. Besides, I wouldn't go out with a jerk like him. He is nothing but a rude and annoying prat. ' she said with a nod of her head.

Snape smiled and pulled her closer, and they snogged for the first time in weeks. Everything had been quick kisses and nothing like they had shared the first time. Now, it felt like bliss. With a grin, he lightly rubbed her sides and looked at her. " Come on, we better get going to class. " he said and helped her down off of the desk she was sitting on. He took her hand and listened to her giggle and talk about all the girlie things that she did. As they went into the hall, he let go of her hand and waved as the crowd swept them in different directions, to different classes.

Lily looked back at the boy as long as she could before she faced forward and walked into the class that she shared with the Hufflepuffs. As she sat down, she looked around for her friend. She hadn't been in potions, but then again, she didn't particularly like that class and could have sulked at the back of the row. Finally, the girl's head floated into view and moved towards her. " Chiara! " she said with a happy smile and hugged the young woman. It was wonderful to see the girl that she had befriended in her first year. The first real friend that she had made in her own house.

As the brunette hugged her back, she couldn't help but smile happily. " How are things going with that boy you were talking about last night? Did he say anything? I think it is so cute that you like that Ravenclaw. " she said with a smile and nudged her friend happily and looked into the hazel eyes. Green ones sparkled and she was just excited to have the chance for some real girl talk. as she looked at the others, they were all gossiping and chatting before class started as well, " You must tell me all about it. After class though. I can't do badly in Charms. That wouldn't suit a Healer would it? " she asked with a teasing smile and turned to face the front as Flitwick walked into the room, clearing his little voice to get the student's attention.

* * *

More Snape and Lily goodness! This chapter is dedicated to my friend and that is her character mimic in the last few chapters there :D I hope she likes it and that I did her some justice. We'll see more of her and all the others too :D So I will update as soon as possible, but with school starting that could be a little bit harder. But they are still going to be written for sure!


End file.
